You are My Angel Heart
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: "Tidakkah kau merasa kehadiran seseorang buah cinta kalian."/ "Kembalilah Sakura. Aku yakin dia masih menunggumu."/ "Dia telah pergi mengejar kebahagiaannya, Shikamaru."/ SaiSaku Canon/


Disklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ARE MY ANGEL HEART<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi telah menjelang. Kini sang Surya pun telah menampakkan diri. Kicau burung turut menyambut munculnya pagi disebuah desa terpencil di tengah-tengah gunung.<p>

Sudah sedari sejam yang lalu sesosok laki-laki tengah asik dengan kegiatannya, menggoreskan kuas ke sebuah kanvas di depannya. Goresan-goresan warna telah berpadu menjadi sebuah harmoni indah. Senyum kemudian mengembang tatkala goresan kuasnya mencapai titik akhir.

Bola mata sehitam malam tengah menikmati sajian dari lukisannya-sesosok bidadari berambut seindah bunga sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas. Lekukan tubuh sang bidadari begitu indah dengan hanya berlapis selimut tipis. Wajah sang bidadari di dalamnya terlihat begitu pulas meskipun anak rambutnya berkeliaran di antara wajah ayunya. Bidadari yang cantik, bidadari yang selalu menemani setiap hembusan napasnya kini.

Senyum itu semakin mengembang kala mendapati sosok lain di ruang itu tengah menggeliat nikmat dalam tidurnya. Sosok yang tak lain objek lukisan sang laki-laki.

Semburat merah tipis kini menggantikan ekspresi sang laki-laki ketika bola mata sekelam malam mendapati pemandangan indah ketika bidadarinya menyibak selimut yang tengah dia pakai. Entah kenapa ia begitu malu sekarang. Kilasan-kilas kejadian yang tengah mereka lalui semalam kini semakin menambah rona pipinya.

"Nggh...Sai."

Sai-sang laki-laki menoleh mendapati bidadarinya sudah berdiri di samping lengkap dengan muka cemberutnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan, jangan seenaknya melukisku saat aku sedang tidur. Apalagi dalam keadaan..." Sang bidadari bungkam seketika bersamaan dengan rona indah tercipta di pipinya.

Sai menarik lengan bidadarinya, menghempaskan dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Maaf, Sakura," ia berbisik dalam satu tarikan napas, "Kau tahukan aku selalu suka melukis bidadariku ini," ungkapnya kemudian.

Sakura-bidadari hatinya tersenyum lembut. Jemari-jemari lentiknya bergerilya di lekukan wajah Sai.

"Kau tahu Sai, sejak dulu aku tak pernah membayangkan mempunyai suami tukang gombal sepertimu." Derai tawa mengakhiri ucapannya.

Senyum kembali terhias di bibir Sai. "Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin terus melihat senyum istriku, sejak hancurnya Konoha senyummu seakan ikut lenyap bersamanya," ungkap Sai.

Sakura membisu dalam pelukan Sai. Konoha telah hancur, hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa. Ia dan Sai.

"Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika kau saat itu, bahkan aku sempat berpikir perasaanku padamu akan terkubur selamanya." Pelukan Sai semakin erat pada tubuh Sakura. Ia berdoa semoga ia tetap seperti ini selamanya, meskipun kenyataan itu akan tetap menjadi rahasia dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tubuh yang semula diam kini menampakan gerakan. Sakura bergeming menatap sorot ketakutan dalam mata suaminya.  
>"Aku berjanji Sai, kita akan tetap bersama selamanya karena kaulah anugrah terindah yang aku miliku."<br>Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir Sai mendekap erat Sakura. Ia mencintai Sakura, sungguh mencintai istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," bisiknya kemudian.

* * *

><p>Sejak datangnya mereka di desa tengah gunung itu setahun yang lalu, Sai selalu memulai harinya dengan membantu seorang petani tua menggarap ladang sayurnya dan kalau ada yg berminat akan lukisannya ia selalu dengan senyum yang tetap seperti dulu melepas hasil karyanya. Ia telah melepas predikat ninja di hidupnya sekarang. Menjadi orang biasa, dengan seorang istri yang dengan ringan tangan membantu mengobati orang yang datang pada mereka. Sai tak melarang Sakura memanfaatkan keahliannya. Cukuplah selalu berada di samping wanita itu sudah cukup bagi Sai.<p>

"Saaaaai..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi pekerjaan Sai bertanam.  
>Dengan tergopoh-gopoh seorang kakek tua yang begitu dikenalnya menghampiri tempatnya berdiri.<p>

"Sai, Sakura ada di rumahkan?" tanya kakek itu serius. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya yang tergores luka.

"Iya. Kakek kenapa, badan kakek luka-luka?" Sai meletakkan alat cocok tanamnya, meloncat menghampiri sang kakek.

"Tadi di hutan kakek di serang para perampok tapi untungnya kakek tidak apa-apa tapi seorang ninja dari Konoha terkena racun karena menolongku. Dan kakek menyuruh mereka ke rumahmu," jelas sang kakek.

Konoha.

Sakura.

Secepat kilat Sai berlari meninggalkan sang kakek yang tengah bingung dengan perubahan mimik wajahnya.

Dipikiran Sai sekarang hanya cepat pulang dan menghalangi ninja Konoha yang entah siapapun itu bertemu Sakura.  
>Ia tak mau kehilangan Sakura, ia takut Sakura meninggalkannya dan kembali pada sang pujaan hatinya-Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

TIDAK.

Ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

* * *

><p>"Ino, kumohon bertahanlah. Kami akan segera membawamu ke wanita itu," kata Shikamaru panik melihat teman setimnya terkulai dalam gendongannya.<p>

"Sialan perampok itu, beraninya menyerang ketika kita sedang lengah," geram seorang lagi.

"Kalau Sakura masih hidup dia pasti akan mengatasi situasi seperti ini." Seorang laki-laki di atas anjing besar ikut bersuara.

Mereka terus meloncati atap-atap rumah, seakan tak sadar ketika seorang dari mereka berhenti dengan kesedihan terpeta di wajahnya.

"Naruto...hei Naruto..." Laki-laki penunggang anjing menoleh ke belakang karena kesal panggilannya tak disaut dari sang tersangka.  
>Kini kedua laki-laki itu mendarat di atap sebuah rumah, menatap senduh ke arah laki-laki yang tengah menunduk sedih.<p>

"Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan nama yang sensitif itu di telinga Naruto, Kiba," kata laki-laki yang tengah menggedong seorang wanita.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya, Shikamaru. Aku kira setelah setahun meninggalnya Sakura dan kembalinya Sasuke, Naruto sudah bisa menerima kejadian itu," bela Kiba. Sebersit rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya.

.

.

.

Naruto tetap membeku di tempat. Ia sadar ia seharusnya tak terlarut dalam kesedihan ini. Tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa sakit mendapati gadis yang begitu ia cintai meninggal tanpa ia bisa melindunginya.

_"Kau tak boleh seperti ini terus, Naruto, Sakura akan sedih jika melihatmu selalu menyalahkan diri karena tak bisa melindunginya dalam peperangan itu. Sakura meninggal demi melindungi Konoha seharusnya kau bangga akan pengorbanannya, Naruto."_

Naruto mendongak ketika ucapan nenek Tsunade terkenang dalam pikirannya. Ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Sakura. Ia harus tetap bertahan tanpa kehadirannya.

Dengan penuh semangat ia kembali meloncat menghampiri tiga rekaannya yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Ayo kita selamatkan Ino," serunya kemudian.

Kedua rekannya kembali meloncat mengikuti langkah Naruto. Senyum tipis kemudian tercipta di bibir masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Sakura menggeram dalam tidurnya, suara ketukan brutal pada pintu rumahnya semakin membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa suaminya harus repot-repot mengetuk pintu kalau ia sendiri tuan rumah.<br>Dengan muka sebal setengah ngantuk ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Melangkah dengan gontai ke arah pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali mengedor-gedor pintu di depannya. Kesal ketika pintu itu belum juga terbuka.

"Perlu aku dobrak ini pintu," usul Kiba mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Hentikan ulah kalian," pinta Shikamaru kesal.

"Tapi Ino..."

Belum sempat Naruto membela diri ketika pintu itu terbuka dan seruan kekesalan muncul bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Saku-ra..."

Dan semuanya mematung ketika kenyataan menguap dengan kebenaran.

.

.

.

.

Sai mempercepat langkahnya, meloncat dari atat ke atap. Ketakutan yang selalu ia pendam kini menguap tanpa bisa ia bendung. Mungkinkan ia akan kehilangan dia. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat berusaha menekan detak jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal.

Pintu itu masih tertutup seperti biasa ia dapati ketika ia pulang. Suasana seakan mencekam ketika pintu itu tergeser.

"Sakura," panggil Sai gelisah.

Ia semakin memasuki rumahnya. Langkah kakinya terdengar berat dan ragu-ragu hingga sebuah tonjokan menghempaskannya ke sudut ruangan.

Mata biru cerah itu berkilat penuh amarah. Tangan kokoh langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya. Kembali tonjokan itu melayang pada tubuhnya yang enggan untuk membela diri.

"Brengsek kau, Sai!" maki Naruto.

Pukulan kembali ia layangkan ke perut Sai.

"Kau telah membohongi kami, membuat kesan kalau Sakura-chan telah meninggal. Brengsek..."

Darah itu mengalir deras dari bibir Sai. Erangan kesakitan tak bisa ia elak lagi.

"Dan kau telah kejam membohongi Sakura-chan bahwa kamu semua telah mati."

Naruto kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sai, untung dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkal pukulan Naruto.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan Sai," seru Shikamaru.

Naruto mendengus kesal, dengan kesal kembali dihempaskan tubuh tak berdaya Sai ke lantai.

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga diam, menunggu sang tersangka buka suara.<p>

"Jelaskan alasanmu membohongi kamu, Sai," pinta Shikamaru.

Laki-laki berambut eboni itu mendengus, senyum taklama tercipta dari bibirnya.  
>"Tak ada yang harus aku jelaskan di sini. Aku membawa Sakura, itu sudah jelaskan," kata Sai.<p>

"Kau..." Naruto kembali ingin menerjang Sai tapi kini Kiba dengan sigap menghadangnya.

Senyum palsu itu tetap mengembang. Dengan tertatih-tatih Sai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia harus bertemu Sakura, ia harus menjelaskan pada bidadari hatinya.

* * *

><p>Sosok itu berdiam diri di sana, memandang semburat jingga sebagai tanpa perginya sang matahari.<br>Perlahan pintu itu tertutup dari dalam. Bibir Sai terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah pembelaan. Di sana, emerald yang selalu meneduhkan hatinya kini menatapnya penuh kecewa.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Besok pagi-pagi aku akan kembali ke Konoha bersama teman-temanku. Maaf aku tak bisa lagi ikut denganmu."

Kalimat itu terdengar lancar dan penuh keyakinan sekaligus kalimat yang menorehkan luka perih di hati Sai. Ia menunduk pasrah, ia tahu ini semua kesalahannya dan ia sudah siap akan segala resikonya, meskipun jujur ia belum siap ketika Sakura meninggalkannya.

"Aku tak akan menghalangimu, Sakura, dan selamat atas berkumpulnya kau dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura tertegun mendengar penuturan Sai. Lelehan air mata melucur menghiasi pipinya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Sai dari balik pintu.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini terasa berbeda. Ia tak lagi mendapati laki-laki yang selalu menyambut harinya. Tak ada lagi aroma cat minyak yang begitu ia hafal. Bangku di ujung kamar itu kosong-tempat dimana Sai sering melukisnya ketika ia tengah tidur.<p>

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya mantap, ia akan kembali ke desa kelahirannya. Haruno Sakura yang dikabarkan meninggal telah kembali.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura-chan," tanya Naruto semangat.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, senyum tipis ia pamerkan ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Yosh, kita berangkat!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya menoleh belakang, menatap sendu ke rumahnya-atau lebih baik menyebutnya dengan rumah pembohong itu.

* * *

><p>Tap.<p>

Tap.

Tap.

Pertemuan kaki dengan dahan pohon terdengar samar-samar hingga berhenti tepat di sebuah aliran sungai untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah pada sebuah pohon. Entah kenapa ia begitu cepat kelelahan, mungkin inikah efek karena ia tak pernah berlatih fisik selama setahun.

"Minumlah." Sakura mendongak mendapati sebuah botol air minum tersodor ke arahnya. Diambilnya botol itu kemudian ia habiskan isinya setengah.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, jidat."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar sahabatnya yang begitu ia rindukan mencela keadaannya.

"Aku lelah, pig," belanya kemudian.

"Aku tahu dengan merasakan cakramu yang sungguh berantakan, jidat," sanggah Ino.

"Aa..."

Hening.

"Kau memikirkannya, Sakura."

Sakura cukup kaget mendengar nada bicara Ino yang terkesan serius.

"Aku tahu dia memang salah telah membohongi kita semua, Sakura. Tapi setidaknya dia mau berjuang mempertahankanmu meskipun dengan cara yang salah." Ino menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam, "Bahkan aku merasa Sai begitu mencintaimu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau tahu seseorang diantara kalian mungkin tak akan mau melihat kalian seperti ini, ia pasti merasa sangat sedih karena keegoisan kedua orang tuanya," ungkap Ino.

Sakura terbelalak.

**Seseorang.**

**Orang tua.**

**Ia egois.**

"Ino, kau..." Ia menatap lekat sang sahabat.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Setidaknya aku tidak mau anak kalian nanti tak merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Itu sangat menyakitkan, jidat," kata Ino antusias.

Kini Sakura geram akan tingkah sahabatnya yang tak mau berbicara jelas kepadanya, bukan malah memberi kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya bingung.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kehadiran seseorang buah cinta kalian berdua, Sakura." Bola mata biru indah itu menatap penuh keyakinan ke arahnya.

"Kau juga mencintainya kan, Sakura. Dulu kau begitu gigih mempertahankan cintamu kepada Sasuke, tapi kenapa kau tak mau mempertahankan cinta kalian. Kau dan Sai, mungkin sebentar lagi bayi kalian."

"Ino, aku..."

"Kembalilah, Sakura. Aku yakin dia menunggumu." Senyum mengembang di bibir Yamanaka Ino. Perlahan tangannya terangkat menghapus jejak air mata Sakura.

"Pergilah, dan semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura," ucapnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih."

Bersamaan itu sosok wanita berambut sewarna bunga sakura menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino menoleh mendapati rekan setimnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Dia telah pergi untuk mengejar kebahagiannya, Shikamaru," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**


End file.
